Chocolates para San Valentín
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Taichi y Sora resultan en una situación complicada al tener que vender cierta cantidad de chocolates antes de San Valentin. Será su perdición o la oportunidad de Taichi para confesar sus sentimientos? Pero ¿cómo será que lo logrará?


Chocolates para San Valentin.

* * *

Este fic es para el reto de Natalie G del proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Recuérdame por última vez el por qué estamos aquí —dice un gran conejo de peluche.

—Porque debemos pagar la universidad —responde su compañera suspirando pesadamente —. Además, nos pagarán lo de dos semanas si podemos vender esto antes de san Valentín.

—Y éramos los únicos que no pudimos armar una cuadrada decente para escapar de este trabajo —agrego el conejo mientras su compañera asentía —. Sora, odio san Valentín.

—Yo también Taichi —Responde antes de comenzar a promocionar de nuevo los chocolates.

Sora y Taichi había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una repostería bastante concurrida en Japón y aunque la paga no era exorbitante, era lo suficientemente generosa para el tiempo parcial que tenía por sus estudios universitarios. Ellos se conocen desde que entraron al jardín de niños. Un accidente con un balón de fútbol los convirtió en seres inseparables. Ahora que han pasado los años, los amigos asisten a la misma universidad, pero en áreas diferentes. Ella estudia dibujo y diseño gráfico; mientras que él se fue por el área las ciencias políticas y comunicación. Sin embargo, siempre buscan la manera de pasar tiempo juntos. Pero vamos desde el inicio. Este problema comenzó una semana atrás cuando uno de los pedidos más grandes realizados para san Valentín se realizaba. Doscientas cajas de chocolates se vendían en el centro de Tokio (el lugar más concurrido que existe) en dos días. Las pobres almas que les tocaba esa travesía, debían trabajar por una semana a -5°C hasta vender todas las cajas. Si lo lograban les pagarían lo de dos semanas, pero si no, debía reponer los chocolates de su bono anual. Una extraña versión de los juegos macabros que ningún empleado desearía jugar. Ellos se habían salvado dos años seguidos, pero este año era diferente. Sora acaba de terminar con Yamato (algo que Taichi ignoraba) y Taichi simplemente era considerado un casanova de una noche (algo que él no negaba y hacía enfurecer a Sora siempre). Además, todos sus compañeros ya tenían cuartadas y respuestas planeadas con meses de anticipación para evitar dicho desastre. Así que al ver que su plan de excusarse resultó poco convincente para su jefe y este al comprender lo que tramaban, cambio las reglas del juego. De siete días pasaron a tres días de ventas ¿Cómo iban a vender doscientas cajas en un país donde les decían que hicieran todo por ellos mismos?

—¿Cuántas cajas hemos vendido? —pregunta Taichi después de un tiempo.

—Llevamos un día, cuatro horas y solo hemos vendido diez cajas —responde Sora aburrida.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto estaremos en serios problemas —agrega —. No quiero pasar San Valentín aquí vendiendo chocolates o pagándolos.

—¿Tú crees que yo quiero? —dice molesta —. Si no hubieras dicho que saldría con Yamato todo estaría de maravilla, lejos de esta presión ¡Ah, pero no! Tu siempre tienes que sacar algún comentario poco inteligente sobre mis novios en los peores momentos.

—No es mi culpa que todo sean unos iletrados e idiotas —dice poniendo sus grandes y tiernos brazos de conejo en su cadera.

—Disculpa —ahora si se había armado la de trolla — ¡Entonces tus conquistas eran la rencarnación de Jane Austen! ¡Por favor Taichi, si ellos son iletrados, las tuyas son descerebradas!

—Por tú culpa que mis estándares sean tan altos —aunque no se escuchaba con claridad, Taichi ya gritaba dentro del traje de conejo —. Hikari, Mimi-chan y tú le sacan cualquier pero a mis citas.

—¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás! —Sora por lógica también levantaba la voz cada vez más —. Antes de Yamato, todos pensaban que tenía un campo de fuerza impenetrable porque tu no dejabas que nadie se acercara a mí.

—Por lo que veo han ahuyentado a la posible clientela —comenta una voz femenina con mucha gracia —. Y yo con ganas de darles ánimos para que pudieran vender todo esto.

En ese momento los dos jóvenes que discutían airados se detuvieron y observaron a la presente. Mimi-chan venia con unos vaqueros negros, un abrigo y gorro blanco que combinaba con sus botas. Ella simplemente sonrío al ver que había llegado en el momento justo.

—La meta es vender los chocolates, no matarse entre sí —dijo mientras tomaba una caja —. Saben que el 14 de febrero, las chicas les dan chocolates a los chicos y ellos corresponden su amor un mes después ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sabemos Mimi —responde Taichi molesto mientras se quita a cabeza del conejo. Tiene el cabello completamente empapado en sudor. Vaya que si es caliente ese disfraz.

—Y si lo saben ¿por qué estás usando tú el traje de conejo y no Sora-san? —dijo en tono bastante molesto. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los dos —. Deben intercambiar ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Porque —alzó su dedo índice —, primero, si un chico lindo las vende, ellas las compraran —pudo notar como las expresiones de Sora se endurecieron —. Y segundo, ambos han estado discutiendo y no creo que la gente les compre a menos que vean que son dos personas diferentes —a eso último le dieron la razón a Mimi.

—Pero no tengo mi uniforme aquí —respondió Taichi molesto.

—Dile a Hikari-chan que te lo traiga y, además —le hizo seña a Taichi para que se acercara y le susurro varias cosas que logró hacer que las mejillas de Taichi se sonrojaran —. Te prometo que venderán esos chocolates hoy mismo.

—¡Excelente idea Mimi-chan! —dice excitado y lleno de emoción.

—Entonces solo sigan mi plan —dijo Mimi sonriendo —. Regresaré a las cuatro después de clases y el plan entrará en marcha. Deben hacerlo como te lo expliqué Taichi-san.

—Claro que si —respondió con una sonrisa que dejo confundida a la pelirroja.

Sin pensarlo le escribió un mensaje a Hikari quien respondió inmediato sorprendiendo a Sora ¿Cómo la sobornó Taichi para que Hikari aceptara sin problemas? Pensó mientras veía a Taichi sonreír antes de ponerse la cabeza de conejo de nuevo ¿Qué le habrá dicho Mimi para que el aceptara sonriente? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba en medio de un plan macabro que la metería en problemas y haría que su integridad física estuviera en juego? Aunque si podían vender esos chocolates pronto, no le importaba hasta donde debía llegar. Dejó de pensar en todo ello y se dispuso a seguir vendiendo los chocolates. Al cabo de unos minutos una joven apareció sonriendo.

—Hola Sora-chan, me gustaría comprar una caja —dijo sonriente la joven que no pasó desapercibida por Taichi. La había visto varias veces con Sora en la universidad y eran compañeras de estudio.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió emocionada cuando le daba la caja de chocolates —¿Son para Jou-sempai?

—No, son para mi papá. Los de Jou-kun los haré mañana —responde mientras le entrega a Sora el dinero.

Taichi se quedó pensativo hasta que comprendió de que Jou hablaban.

—¡¿QUE?! —se escuchó proveniente del gran disfraz de conejo, asustando a la joven — ¡¿JOU-SEMPAI TIENE NOVIA?!

Sora no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Taichi. Era cierto que Jou ocupaba todo su tiempo en la facultad de medicina, pero era un hombre y ser humano al final de cuentas. Todos necesitan amor.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó la joven.

—¡No! —la voz de Sora sonó una octava más de lo usual y no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

—Pero el conejo dice que si lo son —en ese momento Sora observa como Taichi asiente y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Es solo Taichi! —dice abochornada.

—Hola Taichi-kun —dijo sonriendo mientras el gran conejo agitaba su mano —. Sé que me has visto con Sora-chan por lo que somos amigas de clase y ella fue la quien me presentó a Jou-kun. Así que vine a comprar algunos chocolates como muestra de mi agradecimiento con su papel de celestina.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —dijo una sonriente Sora.

—Muchas gracias por todo y me retiro —termino diciendo la joven antes de hacer una reverencia y perderse entre la multitud.

—¡Jou-sempai tiene novia y es bonita! —dice Taichi y Sora no puede evitar sonreír —, pero no más que tú —eso fue tan bajo que Sora no pudo entender.

—¡Hermano! ¡Sora-san! —grito de Hikari desde lo lejos mientras se acercaba con Takeru.

—¡Hikari-chan! —Sora agitó su mano alegremente — ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir! —en ese momento la sonrisa se borró cuando quedaron en frente de ella y observa a Takeru —. Takeru-kun yo…

—No me debes ni una sola explicación Sora-san —le interrumpe tranquilo —. Lo que pase entre mi hermano y tu es algo de ustedes y jamás dejaras de ser mi amiga por ello.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sora fue sonreír. Al parecer Takeru era más maduro de lo que se imaginaba.

—¿Trajiste todo? —interrumpió Taichi con la cabeza de conejo en sus manos.

—Todo, incluyendo el pasamontaña que usaste en el Halloween pasado, pero no entiendo muy bien para que lo necesitas —le dice mientras le entrega la mochila con la ropa.

—Mimi-chan tienen un plan y si funciona venderemos todo esto hoy —dice sonriendo mientras observa Sora — ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

—¡Espera! —pero no alcanza a reaccionar porque Taichi la comienza a empujar el centro comercial que hay a unas cuadras.

—¡Takeru y Hikari en unos minutos volvemos! —grito desde los lejos.

Ese par simplemente se observaron y tomaron los puestos que antes ocupaban Sora y Taichi. Sin perder tiempo Hikari llamo a Mimi y ella les contó el plan a los dos que no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la idea.

Mientras tanto e

1n la entrada del baño de hombres, Sora espera paciente a que Taichi salga de allí para poderse poner el molesto traje de conejo. No sabía cuál era el plan de Mimi con todo esto, pero conociéndola estaba totalmente segura de que su plan era infalible. En ese momento salió Taichi del baño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Llevaba un traje gris que usó en la fiesta del año pasado que asistieron juntos antes de que comenzara a salir con Yamato. Uno de talle perfecto, uno que la hacía sonrojar siempre. El simplemente sonrió ante la expresión de Sora.

—Pensé que ibas a usar el uniforme —dice sonrojada.

—Es idea de Mimi-chan, para atraer a la clientela —en ese momento le entrega el disfraz y la mochila quedándose con la cabeza —. Guarda tu ropa aquí. Hikari trajo una de mis camisetas para que la uses y así evitas sudar la del trabajo.

Ella solo logra asentir y entrar al baño de damas. Le toco vestirse en el baño para discapacitados porque el traje era demasiado estorboso para poder cambiarse en los otros. Se quitó el abrigo, su bufanda y la camisa de trabajo y las guardo con cuidado en el morral de Taichi. En el momento en que se puso la camisa, pudo sentir el olor de Taichi en ella. Era demasiado embriagante y debía admitir que quería hasta dormir con ella puesta. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho y se colocó el traje. Al inicio pensó que apestaría, pero lo único que podía sentir era el olor de Taichi. Seguramente pago en la tintorería para poder usarlo. Recogió el morral y salió de allí. Taichi simplemente le sonríe.

—Un poco grande pero perfecto —dice mientras se acerca lentamente y Sora no puede evitar sonrojarse —Solo falta que te pongas esto —y antes de que Sora pudiera reaccionar, tenía un pasamontaña que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y sus pequeños labios rosados.

—¿Por qué uso esto? —pregunta un tanto molesta.

—Es el plan de Mimi-chan —responde Taichi —. Mimi cree que si mostramos el amor y la desesperación de una pareja por querer vender todo para estar juntos en San Valentín las chicas lo compraran sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Y para que el pasamontaña? —pregunto molesta y sonrojada. Sonrojada por fingir tener una oportunidad con Taichi y molesta porque solo era fingir.

—Porque tu interpretarás al joven muchacho tímido, frágil e intelectual que ama con locura a su guapo Sempai —eso ultimo lo dijo casi entre risas —. Y tienes prohibido hablar hasta que vendamos todas las cajas.

Sora simplemente bufa y su expresión se hace dura. La mente de Mimi no tenía límites y sus ideas era la más descabelladas de todas. Pero a Sora ya no le importaba, todo con tal de poder ganar esa plata, fingiría ser un niño inocente para poder vender todo. Al salir, Taichi le pone la cabeza de conejo y le toma la mano para llevarla hasta él están.

—Taichi-san —dijo Takeru y miró a Sora —. Conejo-san.

Taichi sonrío y Sora simplemente hizo una reverencia.

—Vendimos dos cajas mientras se ausentaron —interrumpió Hikari —. Debemos irnos porque vamos a ver una película y no pienso perderla —observó a Taichi y Sora por última vez y sonrió —. Hermano, conejo-san, sé que el día de hoy les irá estupendo a ambos.

La pareja se despidió y salieron corriendo para perderse en la multitud. Sora simplemente sonrió sin saber que Takeru y Hikari conocían el plan de Mimi. Lo malo es que no logró pensar lo suficiente ya que Mimi apareció con un ramo de flores y una amiga un poco extraña para ser honesta.

—¡Chicos listo para vender los chocolates! —dice realmente emocionada Mimi — ¡Esto va ser estupendo!

—Solo dinos directora como hacemos esto —responde Taichi mientras recibe las flores de Mimi y se cómoda la corbata.

—Lista Kaoru-chan —pregunto a su amiga quien ya tenía su teléfono en mano —. Esto va ser grabación en vivo, así que solo Taichi-san hablará —el conejo solo asiente —. Denme todo su amor ¡acción!

—Buenas tardes a todos —Taichi hace una referencia a la cámara —. Debemos vender todos estos chocolates antes de mañana o nos descontarán el dinero de nuestra paga —Sora notó un ligero sonrojo en Taichi —. Y no puedo hacer ello, ya que con ese dinero voy a llevar a Aki-kun a celebrar nuestro primer san Valentín juntos.

Sora en ese momento no puede evitar sonrojarse. No escuchaba ese nombre desde la primaria. Los niños se burlaban de ella por su cabello castaño rojizo (era por el lado de su padre quienes tenían ese color de cabello). Así que un día Taichi la conoció y escuchó como eran con ellos. Se molestó y dijo que su cabello era como las hojas rojizas del otoño y que esa era su estación favorita del año. Aki-kun fue el nombre que le puso y logró ella se sintiera orgullosa de su cabello. Algo que ama y atesora eternamente.

—Aki-kun —la voz de Taichi la trae de regreso —. Nos conocemos desde que somos niños y hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Pero jamás olvidaré cuando entré al salón el primer día de clases. Me habían trasferido por el trabajo de papá y te vi sentada sola al final del salón y me senté a tu lado. No hablaste conmigo en toda la clase y aun así no deja de verte. Porque era la persona más bonita que había visto aparte de mi hermanita. En el receso vi cómo te molestaban unos con los chicos. Me acerqué por curiosidad y pude notar las lágrimas de en tus ojos. "El ogro rojo llora" gritó uno de los niños. Yo sin pensar paté el balón que tenía en mis pies con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer. Recuerdo que después tenía un ojo morado y me tumbaron mi primer diente con año de anticipación. Pero recuerdo que te acercaste y me preguntaste el por qué te había protegido. "Porque no me gusta que las personas bonitas lloren" —estaba totalmente sonrojado —. Recuerdo que tus mejillas se sonrojaron esa vez y me di cuenta que el otoño era la mejor época del año, porque conocí a la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, porque puedo ver el otoño siempre que la veo.

—Taichi —susurra y puede sentir el escozor en sus ojos.

—Ese fuel día en el que me enamore de ti, Aki-kun —sus palabras hicieron eco en su corazón —. No lo digo porque sea una actuación. De verdad estoy enmarado de ti. Aunque Yamato era mi mejor amigo siempre lo odie por ser capaz de acercarse a ti. De ser el primero que te besó, el primero que… —su voz se entrecorta —. Me lo merezco por ser un idiota. Siempre creí que estarías conmigo siempre. Pero ahora que sé que no es verdad. No estoy dispuesto a jugar al mejor amigo, si me dejas hacerlo. Tu siempre tendrás la decisión de estos sentimientos —al final se arrodilla y le ofrece el ramo.

Sora quiere llorar, pero no puede. Siente que todo es real y que esa burbuja desaparecerá en cualquier momento. "Dile que lo amas" le dice su conciencia. Sin pensarlo se intenta quitar la cabeza del conejo, pero es demasiado difícil para ella. Taichi sin pensarlo deja las flores en la mesa y le quita la cabeza de conejo. Taichi puede ver cómo se muerde el labio y ve sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar.

—Puedes decir que no, te lo dije y te lo diré de nuevo. Siempre será tu decisión —le dice mientras limpia sus lágrimas y susurra cerca de ella —. Te amo Sora Takenouchi.

En el siguiente instante Taichi pudo sentir los labios de Sora presionando los suyos. Solo duró un segundo antes de que correspondiera el beso que había esperado casi por quince años. El sabor a menta de sus labios, se mezcló con el olor a vainilla y fresas de la joven. Siempre tan dulzón para todos, pero no para él. Era perfecto, al igual que ella. El besó duró solo unos segundos hasta que escucharon el sonido de varios aplausos. Sin darse cuenta se vieron rodeados de decenas de personas que los veían con ternura y amor.

—Yo quiero una caja —dijo de repente alguien de la multitud —. Nadie merece pasar San Valentín trabajando.

—¡Yo quiero dos! —dijo otra.

De repente tenía a toda la multitud haciendo fila para comprar los chocolates. Algunos decían que era un amor puro y que todos tenían derecho a amar como quisieran. Los dos sonreían y miraban con complicidad. La idea de Mimi resultó un éxito. En menos de dos horas. No solo habían vendido el resto de cajas, sino que además había sido la sensación del momento. Al regresar a la tienda no solo dejaron asombrado a sus compañeros, sino a su jefe que los alabó y les dio el fin de semana remunerado.

—Mimi-chan es un genio —dice Taichi mientras caminan hacia el departamento donde vive Sora —. No solo vendimos todas las cajas, sino que además fue tiempo récord.

—Es un genio. Pero que harás ahora que todo el mundo cree que tienes una relación con otro hombre —dice Sora de repente.

—No me interesa lo que digan —de repente la observa —. Además, debes terminar con Yamato.

—¿Por qué? —dice curiosa.

—Porque ahora que correspondiste mis sentimientos no puedes estar con él —dice un poco molesto y Sora no puede evitar sonreír — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Hikari-chan dice que, aunque eres educado, también cuida demasiado lo que amas —Taichi no puede evitar sonrojarse —. No te preocupes con respecto a Yamato. Terminamos hace unas semanas.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —está sorprendido.

—No lo vi importante —dice encogiéndose los hombros —. Pensaba confesarme en San Valentín, pero tú te adelantaste.

—Sigo siendo impulsivo —dice Taichi sonriendo y acercándose lentamente hasta abrazarla por la cintura —. Además, no voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi Aki-kun de nuevo.

—¿Me volverás a llamar Aki-kun de nuevo? —pregunta curiosa.

—Solo si tu quieres.

—Solo cuando estemos solos Taichi. Será nuestro momento —dice mientras da un suave beso.

—Me parece justo —termina para besarla.

Un pequeño accidente logró que dos almas se unieran por fin. Después de tanto tiempo esperando, encontraron el momento en la situación más problemática. Siempre estarían juntos para cuidarse el uno al otro sin importar nada.

—Ya llegó el video de Mimi-chan —grita de repente Hikari desde el sofá del departamento de novio.

—No lo veas sin mi Hikari —responde Takeru desde la cocina.

Llega a tiempo con dos tazones de fruta picada y té. Se sienta a un lado de Hikari y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—¿Esto no es ilegal? —pregunta curioso Takeru antes de poner un trozo de fresas en su boca.

—No, porque Taichi lo sabía todo desde un inicio —respondió Hikari alegre —. Mimi-chan solo le dio el momento adecuado.

Takeru solo sonríe y asiente. Conoce demasiado bien a Hikari y lo mucho que esperaba a que esos dos por fin estuvieran juntos que jamás se lo diría. Además, debía admitir que siente curiosidad por ellos.

* * *

Notas de autor: Gracias y mil gracias por leer. Aclaro que Aki significa otoño para quien no lo saben. Y espero que haya sido de su gusto mi Fic.


End file.
